


The things Linus didn't know

by Starliam



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliam/pseuds/Starliam
Summary: Linus is kidnapped. This brings to a chain of events that will see involved every person in the gang.I think more or less all the characters will be involved.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh my God. I can't take this anymore".  
Virgil was sitting in the drive seat of the big blue SUV, his legs restless. He was fidgeting for the tension, while talking to his brother. Turk was outside, standing near Virgil's car window, open to allow the talking between the two of them.  
"Don't worry, answered Turk. "Everything is going to be okay".  
"How do you know that?"  
"We have a deal, remember?"  
For the entire conversation, the Malloy brothers were watching right in front of them, where, at fifteen feet of distance, Rusty and Danny were standing and waiting. Two black duffel bags were on the ground next to them.  
"I know that we have a deal, but what if..."  
"Shut up," said Turk. "A car is coming".  
It was true. A long, black Mercedes was coming into view.  
"Oh God", whimpered Virgil.  
The car stopped at few feet from Rusty and Danny, and a big man in a suit came out. He talked to Danny and Rusty for a few minutes, they gestured towards the duffel bags; and then the man made a gesture towards other people inside the black car.  
"There it is," murmured Turk. Virgil couldn't speak.  
That was the moment that they had waited for a week, since Linus disappeared.  
He was doing a recon, and the bad guys recognized him from another job, and kidnapped him. Probably they knew he would have people ready to pay for his ransom. And he had. For every moment of that long week they had worked in establish a contact with the kidnappers, in cutting deals after deals. They didn't care about the job anymore; they only wanted the kid back, alive and in one piece. And now the back door opened, and Linus came out. Virgil straighten up on the seat. "How is he?" he asked Turk.  
"I don't know... but he's walking. That's a good sign".  
And Linus was walking, his hands tied behind his back, for the feet that separated him from Rusty and Danny, while the big man in black and another guy were taking in the car the two duffel bags full of money.  
Suddenly, while the black car slowly started leaving, Linus lost his balance and fell right in the arms of Rusty, who hugged him close while Danny untied his hands. Then the three of them started walking again towards the car, Danny and Rusty supporting Linus.  
"Okay, let's go," said Turk, opening the back doors, while Virgil started the engine. Rusty, Linus and Danny sat in the back, while Turk sat next to Virgil, who quickly left the abandoned parking lot, driving a little too fast to reach the main street as soon as possible.  
There was no reason to rush, the bad guys left; but well, you never know with those people.  
Turk turned to look at Linus. He had a large bruise on a cheek, he was pale and even skinnier than usual, and he kept a hand at a weird angle. He was shaking.  
"Hey, man! It's so good to see you! How are you?"  
Linus was silent for a moment, and then smiled a little. "I think I can say I'm fine, considered everything. But I think my hand is broken".  
"We already called Stan," said Danny in a suave and calming voice. "He's waiting at the house to see you".  
Linus nodded.  
The rest of the trip was mostly silent, except for some attempts at chatting by Turk. Everyone was still feeling the tension of those long days.  
"I'm cold," said Linus suddenly.  
Danny and Rusty looked at each other, a little surprised. Actually, it shouldn't have been surprising at all, considering that he was wearing only light shirt stained with what could have been blood. "Here, take my jacket," said Danny again, taking off his elegant jacket and draping it over Linus.  
Virgil said nothing, but turned on the heating.  
"How much did you pay?" asked Linus point blank.  
"What?" asked Rusty in a careless voice, like they were talking about the weather.  
"I said, how much did you pay? For the ransom".  
"Don't worry about it", answered Rusty again.  
"But..."  
"I said don't worry about it". Rusty's voice didn't seem so calm anymore. He seemed almost angry when he turned to look at Linus.  
Luckily Danny started talking before Linus could say something else. "Look, now you just need to see the doctor, take some medicines and get some rest. Then, when you're feeling better, we can talk about everything, if you want".  
"I want to... give you the money back, you know".  
"And we'll talk about that," said Danny again, smiling reassuringly at Linus. Rusty said nothing.  
The truth was, that they paid a lot of money. Everybody contributed. Turk knew that, even if they didn't talk about it, that nobody wanted their money back from Linus. He didn't, and he was sure that Virgil didn't want it either. Hell, he was sure that nobody wanted their money back.  
Turk's thoughts were interrupted by Rusty's voice. "Virgil. Slow down a little bit".  
His brother didn't answer, but slowed down the car with a sigh. Turk hadn't even notice that Virgil was driving so fast. 

Three hours later, Linus was in bed, sound asleep after Stan's medical examination, some food, water, a quick shower and strong painkillers.  
But even if he was sleeping peacefully, not everyone was so peaceful.  
"I want to kill them," said Rusty in a low, grumbling voice, pacing restless in the kitchen. His expression was hard, and his eyes were like steel.  
"Rusty. Come on".  
Rusty looked at Danny, that was staring at him. "Come on what? He has three cracked ribs and a broken hand. Plus, a lot of bruises everywhere. Plus, he's dehydrated and he didn't even remember the last time they fed him. He was locked up in a basement, beaten up and starved. Are you okay with all that?"  
"You know I'm not. But you know our priority is Linus".  
"Linus is taken care of".  
"You know is not true. He'll need time to recover, not only physically. We need to be sure he's okay before doing anything else".  
Rusty lowered his eyes. "Yeah. You're right".  
Danny poured his friend some scotch, patting his shoulder. "These days have been very difficult for all of us. We all need some rest. We all need to recover, not only Linus".  
Rusty nodded, closing his eyes and slowly sipping his scotch. Danny was right. Now that Linus was safe, they needed to get some rest. 

That night, while Danny was walking to his room, he went to check on all of his friends. For some reason, he felt the need to be sure they were okay. The first room he checked was Virgil's room, ad it was empty. Dammit. Virgil and Turk had worked like crazy. They ran everywhere, together and alone, in search for clues. They went to spy possible suspects. At some point, Virgil was so pale that Danny thought he would have fainted. And now he wasn't sleeping?  
Danny checked Turk's room, and what he saw made him smile. The Malloy twins were both asleep in the big bed. They were both completely dressed, and from their positions it looked like they were sitting on the bed talking, and at some point they fell asleep. Danny entered quietly in the room, took the comforter from the foot of the bed and covered them both, careful not to wake them up. Virgil stirred and snuggled deeper under the comforter. Danny smiled again and left. Everybody was asleep in their rooms, finally. Even Rusty. He was still a little pale, but he would have been better soon. Damn. Definitely these days had not been easy. Probably it was one of the worst week of his life. Of their lives, plural. The idea of having inadvertently sent Linus to his death was unbearable. He remembered seeing Rusty on the verge of tears, when it looked like they couldn't establish a contact with the kidnappers. Danny promised himself he wouldn't let that happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

There were a lot of things that happened in those days, that Linus didn't know. Rusty on the verge of tears was one, for example. Some of those things he could imagine them, like how hard everyone worked for him, almost without sleeping and eating. He didn't know how Virgil and Turk stopped their fighting, like they were too focused on him to spare some energy in their squabbling. Other things he wouldn't ever knew, like the price they had to pay to have him back. There was no way in hell that they would have asked him to return the money. No way.   
Another thing that Linus didn't know yet, was how Terry Benedict had helped in lowering the price of the ransom.

The second day after Linus' disappearance, Danny called Terry Benedict, sure that it was part of his revenge against he and his friends. But the phone call hadn't go how Danny expected.  
"Hello?" Benedict's voice was calm and careless like always.  
"Give me the kid back, Benedict".  
A second of silence. "Who is this?"  
"You know very well who is it".  
"Ocean?" Now Benedict sounded surprised. "What do you want?"  
"Give me Linus back!"  
"Linus? What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, please. I know it was you. You took him. I want him back. Now".  
"Oh, your little friend Linus Caldwell. He got himself kidnapped, didn't he?"  
"You know it very well, since it was you".  
"No. I don't know anything about it. Really? I thought you knew me better. You know I wouldn't do it".  
"Oh, sure. Because you're such a nice person, right?".  
"I'm not. But kidnapping is not classy. Is messy, and I don't like mess. And Then, once I have him, what should I do with him? Kill him? Nah. If I wanted to hurt you, I would do something else. I don't have Linus".   
Danny sighed, pinching his nose. It was true. Terry would have done something else.  
"Okay, whatever. Bye". Danny closed quickly the phone call.

It was two hours later that Danny's phone started ringing. It was Benedict's number. A little surprised, Danny answered right away.  
"Yes?"  
"I think I know something about Linus' kidnapping".  
"What do you know? And how?"  
"Well, I made some phone calls. He was kidnapped by Henry Rausse and his crew. Do you know him?"  
Damn. Yes, Danny knew him. Henry Rausse was a murderer and a kidnapper. He was dangerous, the type of criminal that uses guns and violence to get money. He and his band didn't stop even in front of children. And from what Danny knew, it was typical of them to kidnap someone and delay the ransom request, in order to wear out the family or the friends of the victim of the kidnapping. That wasn't good.  
"How do you know that it's him?"  
"I have my contacts, you know. Even if I'm not the kind of person that you are, Ocean, I still keep tabs on people like you. You never know what you can find".  
Before Danny could say something, Terry spoke again.  
"Look, Now that you know who it is, you can anticipate them and contact them first. I'll send you some information that you can use, from a burner phone. The fact that you'll contact them without waiting for their move will throw them off balance, and you'll reach an agreement sooner. And you can also use this information to lower considerably the ransom. I'll send you something about one of their latest kidnapping. They don't know that there are proofs against them, and that I have them".  
"Okay".  
"But, if you want my advice, don't play with them too much. Contact them to find an agreement, give them the money, and that's it. This people will not wait a minute to kill your friend".  
"Why are you doing this for us, Benedict?"  
A second of silence. "I'm not doing this to help you. I'm doing this to damage them. Years ago... they hurt a person that I knew".   
"Okay, well. Thank you".  
"No problem".  
Benedict closed the call without another word. 

Six months passed. Linus recovered completely and everybody went back to their lives, waiting to work together on another job. One day Virgil was working on a car in the garage, while he was approached by Turk, wearing a red overall stained with grease.   
"Guess what? We have a problem".  
Virgil sighed. "Really? It's been a while that we haven't had a problem. I was getting worried".   
Turk scowled. Virgil sighed again. "Okay, what problem do we have?"  
"Terry Benedict was kidnapped".  
Virgil started cleaning his hands with a rag, his eyes fixed on Turk. "And... how exactly this is our problem?"  
"It was Henry Rausse".  
Virgil lowered his head. "Shit".  
"Yep".   
"And I guess that it's Rausse's revenge because Benedict helped us".  
"Yep".  
"And I imagine that Danny summoned us".  
"Yep. He bought us plane tickets".  
"Shit".

 

They were all together again, in a big house in Los Angeles that Rusty rented, so that everybody could be comfortable. They were all sitting on the sofas and armchairs in the big living room, discussing the opportunity of risking their lives to try to save Benedict.  
"Look, I think we have to do it", said Linus. "It's only because of him that you could save me so quickly, and..."  
"Hey, give us some credit, would you?" interrupted Rusty, in an offended voice.  
"Linus, we would have saved you anyway, " said Danny. "Yes, we would have needed more time, but we would have done it. And yes, Benedict helped us a lot also in lowering the ransom that they asked...  
"And I still don't know how much you paid, by the way..."  
"And we'll leave it like this", said Danny with a friendly smile.   
"The thing is - said Turk - the we know how that people are dangerous. Somebody told me that once they killed a child, just to take revenge on his father. If they took Benedict to get revenge on him for what he did, he is already dead by now".  
"And is worth to risk our lives to recover a dead body?" intervened Basher.  
"Not even," said Turk again. "They probably already got rid of the body, they must have turned it into soap bars or something".  
Linus closed his eyes, looking nauseated, before speaking again. "But we don't know, okay? Maybe he's still alive. If they killed him, the body would have been found. And no, I don't think they made soap bars out of it. Look, I know that we have a lot of bad history with Benedict, but you really think he deserves to die?".  
"I didn't say he deserves to die, " answered Turk. "I said he's already dead".   
"But we don't know that for sure!" insisted Linus.  
"Listen..." started Turk again, but Linus interrupted him. "No, you listen. I don't want to just assume that Benedict is dead, and do nothing abut it. Because he helped you in getting back me when they kidnapped me, even if he didn't have to. And I don't think I ever told you how much I was scared at that point. They starved me, they beat me, and I will always be grateful to whoever helped me to be free again. Also if that person is Benedict. And if you don't want to help me, fine. It means I'll do that by myself".  
"You are not going to do anything by yourself, Linus", said Rusty in a matter-of-fact voice.  
"Watch me", said Linus, before getting up and leaving the room.

Danny and Rusty followed him in the kitchen, gesturing the others to wait. While they were leaving the room, they were followed by the sound of starting fight between the Malloy twins. "Did you really have to be such a dick?" was saying Virgil.   
In the kitchen, Linus started talking to his friends. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't want to storm out like that. It's just... I don't understand what Turk and Basher were doing".  
"They were just voicing their worries, that's all. That's what we always do, before doing a job. Everyone speak their minds and then we decide".  
"You know that is possible that he's still alive. He doesn't have to be dead".  
"We don't know that," said Danny.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying! We don't know that! He can be alive! Maybe they are torturing him or whatever. We are not the kind of people who just... ignore this".  
Danny and Rusty exchanged a look.  
"Look," started Danny again. "I understand how you feel. And that's why we summoned everyone here. Because we want to do something too".  
"But..." said Rusty.  
"But... what we passed in the week that they had you... Well... We were worried, Linus".  
"Very worried," intervened again Rusty.   
"These people are very dangerous," said Danny. "And after we got you back, I swore that I will not let something like that happen again, to none of my friends. They could have killed you, and I don't want to take that risk again. Not with you, not with Turk, Basher, Livingston, Virgil or anyone else. Do you understand?"  
Linus lowered his eyes. "Yes, I do understand. And I'm sorry if I implied that you didn't do enough for me. I knew that you would have saved me anyway, even without Benedict's help. It's just... These people are real thugs. They will keep killing and kidnapping for ever, because everyone is too scared to go against them. Until someone will step up against them, they'll keep hurting people".  
"And you think that we are the right people to step up to them?" asked Rusty, opening a bag of chips.  
"I think we are, yes. We are not bad people..."  
"We are thieves," said Rusty, eating the chips and looking intently at Linus.  
"Yes, we are thieves, but we are not bad. You know what I mean. We would never kidnap, kill or hurt anyone".  
Linus and Danny looked at each other. "He has a point," said Rusty.  
Danny didn't answer, but nodded slightly.  
"Look. I want to do this. And... I think I will, anyway".  
"Linus..." said Danny.  
"No, listen. I'm not giving you an ultimatum. Everyone has the right to decide what they want to do. Especially since these people are very dangerous. But I have the right to decide, too. So I think I'll do that anyway. If nobody wants to help me, I'll call other people. I'll call my parents, if I have to. But... I think this is the right thing to do". 

When they went back in the room where all the others were, Virgil nudged Turk, who scowled at him before starting to talk.   
"I'm sorry, Linus. I didn't mean to upset you..."  
Linus shook his head. "No, look. Is not a problem. I understand that. Rausse and his people are dangerous, and you have every right to say that you don't want anything to do with them. Personally, I think that... Well, I think that I want to do something. It's not just about Benedict. They hurt people, and I can't think that they are still allowed to do that because nobody does anything. They need to be punished, and possibly stopped. So... I think if you don't want to do it, I'll try to find someone can help me. Maybe my parents, maybe somebody else. But please, I'm not angry at you. You have families, friends... I totally understand your position. I'll be happy to work again together, in the next job".  
"Everybody looked at each other. Livingston sighed.   
"So, I guess we are all in it, then, uh?" said Turk.  
"Dammit!" esclaimed Frank.  
Linues looked surprised. "No, I said... It's fine if you don't want to do it".  
"And when we ever let somebody of us by himself, uh?" said Virgil.


	3. Chapter 3

On the balcony, that very same evening, Danny and Rusty were nursing a couple of beers while looking at the view.  
"Do you know why I accepted to do this, right?" asked Rusty in a low voice, staring in front of him.  
"You're not doing it for Benedict, do you?" said Danny.  
Rusty stayed silence for a second, thinking about the answer. "Not really".  
"You want revenge".  
"I do".  
Danny understood that. He wanted revenge too. They had talked about it right after they recovered Linus, but then they didn't do anything. At first they were just worried about him, and then Linus only wanted to forget everything and everyone went back to their lives. Benedict's kidnapping could have been what everyone was waiting for; a reason to finally act.  
"Probably everyone feels that ways," said Danny again.

He was right. Nobody had forgot yet the days in which Linus went missing and the days in which he was recovering. Everybody was happy to see him again, when they arrived. Linus tried to smile, but he was in too much pain. Luckily, Stan the doctor was ready to take care of him.  
"Let's go in your room, we prepared it for you", said Rusty, with a smile of encouragement.  
"I'm hungry", answered Linus.  
"I'll make something," said quickly Livingston.  
"Something light," said Stan. "I have the feeling that he hasn't eaten in a while. And he needs water, too". Danny saw Rusty tightening his jaw, while he went fetching a bottle of water from the fridge.  
Once in the room, Linus gingerly sat on the big bed, made with fresh sheets and blankets. Stan opened his doctor's bag and started taking out the tools he needed.  
"Okay, we're waiting outside," said Danny. "Let us know if you need anything".  
Linus looked at Danny with frightened eyes. "No, don't leave!"  
Rusty and Danny exchanged a glance. "You can stay, if he's okay with that", said Stan.  
So they stayed.  
The visit was quick; and Stan only found some broken ribs, a dislocated hand and some bruises. Nothing that couldn't be fixed with some time. 

In the next days things went better. Linus' conditions improved, and he didn't seem to have any repurcussions from the bad experience. Everybody relaxed and, after a while, people started leaving to go back to their lives, waiting to get together again for a new job.  
Danny observed how Rusty became himself again. His face was more relaxed, his voice was calmer, and he started joking and eating a lot of food again. But now, months later, on that balcony, Danny saw a glimpse of the "dark Rusty", with the same steel cold gaze he had right after they got Linus back, when he was thinking to the kidnappers and the revenge he wanted.

Luckily, things were set in motion smoothly. More smoothly then thay would have thought. Basher called in some favors, they they established a contact with one of the Rausse's gang. Apparently, Benedict was prisoner, bust still alive. They were still thinking of what to do with him. Benedict's staff had spread the rumor that he was on a secret business trip: Danny and Rusty were sure they did it so that they could have been able to pay the ransom, if the kidnappers ever asked. Going to the police to report him missing could have been dangerous.  
So, except Benedict's staff, the kidnappers and Danny and his friends, nobody knew Benedict had gone missing. 

That was a good sign, according to Danny. That night, Linus was trying to fall asleep in his big bed. He usually didn't suffer from insomnia, but that night he needed more time to fall asleep. He was very nervous. Were they doing the right thing?  
Finally, Linus started to drif to sleep, when he heard a piercing scream coming from the room next to his. He jumped out of bed: it was Rusty's room.  
Linus run out the door, just to see Danny that was already entering in Rusty's bedroom. Linus followed him, closing the door behind him. The light was on, Rusty was sitting in his bed, with the face in his hands. Danny sat on the bed, putting a hand on Rusty's arm.  
"Hey... you okay?"  
"What is happening?" asked Linus, staning next to the bed. Danny looked at him, but Rusty answered first.  
"Nothing... It's just a nightmare".  
"Go get him some water, Linus," ordere Danny.  
"But..."  
"Go get him some water, please". Danny's voice was firm, and Linus got out of the room to go in the kitchen. When he came back with a glass of fresh water, Danny was still sitting on Rusty's bed, and the two were talking like everything was normal.  
"Here is the water," said Linus, giving the glass to Rusty, that smiled and answered "Thank you, Linus".  
"Yes, but what happened? What nightmare?"  
Danny and Rusty looked at each other, and then Rusty answered. "It's nothing, really. It's something that happened to me in the days that you were kidnapped. Now probably, with everything that is happening, it came back, that's all".  
"Oh..." said Linus, touching his hair. "Well... It's not a problem. I have nightmares all the time," said, with a tentative smile.  
If his goal was to lighten up the atmosphere, he had clearly failed.  
"What?" exclaimed Rusty.  
"What nightmares?" said Danny.  
Linus looked both of them, not knowing what to say. "Nothing... I mean... I'm having nightmares since I was kidnapped. But I usually don't scream, that's why you never notice that".  
"And why the hell you didn't tell us?" said Danny again, in a hard voice.  
"Danny..." said Rusty in a low voice.  
Linus looked taken aback. "I... I didn't think it was important".  
Danny shook his head. Rusty spoke again. "We need to know if you're not up to the game..."  
"What? What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!"  
"You need to get your rest . What we are doing here is dangerous".  
"Look, I'm fine. It's you the one who woke up everyone screaming, not me!"  
"Now, don't get angry," intervened Danny. "We just want to be sure that everything is fine. We can't risk that someone is not ready to do his part because he didn't get enough sleep".  
"I understand," said Linus, calmer. "I'm getting enough sleep. I usually go to sleep and I sleep without problems. If I have a nightmare, I wake up and then I fall asleep again. I never had problems for this".  
Danny anmd Rusty looked at each other for a second. "Alright," said Danny. "But will you tell us if something is wrong, right?"  
"Of course!" answered Linus. He hoped that they hadn't notice his esitation.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, we have a deal?"  
The detective looked at Turk. "Yes. We forget about everything you've done in these years. Like the Benedict job".  
"Oh, that wasn't us", tried to lie Turk.  
The detective snorted. "Sure. Remember that you came to me with the deal".  
Turk smiled. "I know that you already know everything".  
"Yes. We never had enough proof to arrest you all. But, if you give me Rausse and his gang, everything will be forgotten".  
"For me and..."  
The detective sighed. "For you and everybody in your group. The names you gave me. Ocean, Caldwell... Ryan, your brother..."  
"Okay. That's good."  
"But we need all you have on Rausse".  
"Of course. I can' wait for you to arrest that son of a bitch".

"So, is everything ready?" asked Danny to his friends, sitting in Reuben's living room.  
"Almost," answered Turk. "We have a deal with the police, and Virgil and Livingston are working with other thieves".  
"It's almost surprising to see how many small criminals hate Rausse", said Virgil.  
"Well, not so surprising if he hurts a lot of people", answered Turk.  
Before they could start fighting, Rusty started talking. "Okay, so... everyone remembers what they have to do?"  
"Yes", said everyone. Everyone except Linus, who got up and went to the kitchen. Everybody else exchanged glances, and Rusty, after an exchanged look with Danny, raised his hand. "I'll go to see if he's okay".   
In the kitchen, Linus stood pale and sweaty, close to the sink. A glass of water was placed next to his hand, that was shaking too much to hold it. His eyes were wide open, and he looked terrified.   
Rusty approached him with caution, like he was a scared animal. "What is going on?" he aske, and placed a hand on Linus' shoulder. But his friend moved away from him, and started gasping for air, paler and paler.   
Rusty got closer, alarmed. "What is going on? Linus!"  
In that moment, Danny entered in the kitchen, and ran towards Linus, taking him by the arms and helping him sitting on a chair.   
"What's happening?" asked again Rusty. "Do we need a doctor?"  
"It's a panic attack," answered Danny, while Linus looked like he was finally catching his breath.   
"A panic attack?" repeated Rusty, surprised.  
"Yes", said Danny, wiping Linus' face with a wet cloth.  
Rusty sighed loudly, passing a hand on his face.  
"Whay you didn't tell us that this was happening to you?" asked Danny to Linus, in a calm and relaxing voice. "Is not the first time, right?"  
Linus could only shake his head, fighting back the tears.   
"Crap," said Rusty, loudly.  
"I... I'm sorry," said Linus, almost crying.  
"Shhh, don't worry, it's fine", answered Danny, kneeled in front of him.  
"I just... I didn't want to tell you..." said Linus again, before breaking down and starting crying.  
Danny hugged him close, while Rusty was watching. "Crap", he whispered again.

Later, Danny got closer to Rusty on the patio.  
"How is he?" asked his friend.  
"Sleeping", said Danny.  
"Okay, but he's fine?"  
Danny shook his shoulder. "As fine as he can be, I guess".  
"I think we underestimated what happened to him".  
"I think so too".  
"But he looked fine! Are we terrible friends?" Rusty looked pale and sad.  
"No, c'mon. We are not terrible friends. He looked fine".  
"But we should have knew".  
Danny didn't answer.


End file.
